The present disclosure relates to supporting legacy devices installed on computing systems operating within a distributed environment.
A distributed computing environment is a software technology that manages computing and data exchange between computing systems, such as switches, servers, etc., included in a distributed network. Computing system manufactures provide system support (e.g., firmware updates) that supports various devices that a customer may wish to install in their computing system, such as pluggable interface cards, memory cards, etc. As hardware and software environments evolve and expand, computing system manufacturers may provide system support that focuses on newer technology installable devices.